


Hold Onto Me You're All I Have

by abunchoftookas



Series: Hold Your Heart [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, echo is a human disaster, everybody is fine in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchoftookas/pseuds/abunchoftookas
Summary: "Since the rise of the Empire, jobs have started to become both scarcer and more dangerous. They barely had enough credits to get by, and although they’ve managed in the past, they have Estelle to worry about... and now Echo, though the rest of the batch have yet to know."A member of the Bad Batch get injured on a mission and Echo doesn't know if he can take anymore losses in his life.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo
Series: Hold Your Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Hold Onto Me You're All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Moons_Secret_Stash and firewoodwander for beta reading this for me!
> 
> And I apologize but not really for the abundance of emotions you're about to read

“Are you in position?” Hunter asked over the coms. 

Crosshair sat the barrel of his rifle over the edge of the roof. “Yes,” he grumbled, “Are you sure our contacts are reliable?” 

“Reliable? Probably not,” Hunter frowned, “But this was the third tip I’ve heard, so I figured it was worth investing.”

“Plus the extra credits don’t hurt,” Echo chimed in. 

Since the rise of the Empire, jobs have started to become both scarcer and more dangerous. They barely had enough credits to get by, and although they’ve managed in the past, they have Estelle to worry about... and now Echo, though the rest of the batch have yet to know. 

Still, Crosshair found himself rolling his eyes and laughing to himself. His omega was a cheeky one. 

“Heads up, point four,” Tech warned. 

A blur through the scope caught Crosshair’s eye, his smile faded as he followed the motion through the windows of the building across the street. 

Hunter unsheathed his knife. “I’m on it,” he called, darting between what limited cover various speeders lining the street provided and into the building. 

“Show off,” Echo scoffed over a private channel. 

Crosshair was relieved when they managed to convince Hunter to allow Echo to stay on the ship, not without a few weird glances. Normally somebody would have to stay behind to watch Estelle, but she was currently in the care of trusted associates to keep her as far away from this firefight as possible. She was growing bigger and more adventurous, nobody wanted her exposed to the horrors of the Empire. Plus they didn’t need a repeat of their last job where she accidentally cut the ship’s power in the middle of an escape. 

Fortunately, they let it go, but even so, it didn’t ease Crosshair’s nerves. They weren’t ready to tell the batch, especially after all of their losses, but Cross didn’t want Echo anywhere near the action, even if he was just providing back up on the Marauder. Echo didn’t argue, he would do anything in his power to keep this new life inside of him safe. 

A smile returned to Crosshair’s lips. “How are you doing,  _ love _ ?”

Echo sighed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “I’d feel a lot better once we’re off this damned planet.”

Crosshair continued tracking Hunter through his scope, watching him take out a small squad of stormtroopers. “Got something against this planet?” 

Echo hesitated. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“What, are you a  _ jetii _ now?” Crosshair teased trying to ease his omega’s distress. 

Echo forced a nervous laugh. “Just, please be careful.”

“Yes, because this roof is so dreadfully dangerous,” he deadpanned. 

Tech and Wrecker ran into the building. A green light flicked on Crosshair’s comm, signaling they had found the asset. 

His voice softened, “I will be, I promise.”

An explosion erupted from an adjacent building followed by a few colorful curses. 

“What part of stealth do you not understand Wrecker?” Tech exclaimed. 

Wrecker threw his arms up. “They had a detonator! What was I supposed to do with it?” 

Tech shot him a scrutinizing, answer-less stare. 

“Heads up, a squadron is approaching from the west,” Echo informed, tracking a large blip moving across his screen. 

Crosshair repositioned himself, aiming toward the approaching troopers. “I’ve got a visual. A dozen troopers and an armored troop transport.”

“Tech, Wrecker, take the back exit and loop around,” Hunter ordered, “Crosshair, cover me.” Hunter grabbed what detonators he could find off fallen stormtroopers and ducked behind a window, shattering the glass with his blade. 

The troopers rushed forwards, surrounding the front of the building.

“This is your only warning. Come out of the building and surrender peacefully or we will fire.” A stormtrooper captain ordered, his rank marked by his pauldron. 

“How about you surrender peacefully and I might not kill you all,” Hunter yelled back. He activated the detonators in his hand. “Tech, Wrecker, if you’re gonna make a move, do it now.” 

Tech and Wrecker rush out the back door, stopping dead in their tracks, face to face with rows of stormtroopers. Wrecker grabbed Tech by his backplate and yanked him back inside, smashing the controls on the doors in the process. Stray blaster bolts hit the wall behind them. 

Tech cued his com, “Hunter, we have a problem.” 

“Yeah? I’ve got one too,” Hunter grunted, throwing a detonator out the window. 

The stormtroopers narrowly missed the explosion, quickly returning the fire. Crosshair lined his shot, prayed that it wasn't a brother behind the helmet, and pulled the trigger. Every shot flew true to it’s mark. It wasn’t long before the stormtroopers took notice of the sniper behind them, circling back around, entering the building where Crosshair was perched. 

Echo squinted at the screen. “Three more squadrons ... You’re surrounded!”

“Echo, get the ship here. Grab Tech and Wrecker then swing around for us.” Hunter ducked under another volley of blasts.

The back door sparked as the stormtroopers began cutting into it. Tech and Wrecker ran upstairs, relieved to hear the roar of the Havoc Marauder’s engines overhead as the ship appeared behind the building. The boarding ramp was extended. 

Wrecker shattered the window and launched Tech unceremoniously into the ship, before jumping across. After recovering from his less than graceful landing, Tech switched places with Echo in the pilot's seat while Echo ran to weapons control, firing up the canons. 

The stormtroopers breached the back of the building, forcing Hunter out onto the street. Crosshair provided cover the best he could, but Hunter still took a shot to his shoulder. The Havoc Marauder reappeared, drawing fire from the troop transport. Hunter seized the opportunity of distraction and leaped onto an awning, scaling the building. Crosshair continued to shoot down stormtroopers, keeping an eye on Hunter as he grasped for the Marauder’s ramp. 

Crosshair could have seen that shot coming from five klicks away. A stormtrooper had his blaster aimed at Hunter’s chest. Aligned for a fatal shot. Crosshair snared his lips, aiming for the pathetic white trooper, but before Crosshair could pull the trigger, his shoulder erupted in fire. The stormtrooper missed his shot as Hunter slipped off the ramp, the blast hitting next to his head. 

Crosshair turned over his shoulder to find five troopers circling him, blasters raised. Crosshair highly doubted they were set on stun. 

“Drop your weapon” a stormtrooper snapped, raising his blaster higher. 

Crosshair glanced back over the edge of the roof, watching as Wrecker grabbed Hunter and pulled him into the ship. He smiled, “It looks like you’ll have to catch us another day.” 

The captain didn’t appreciate his answer, finger dancing on the trigger. 

“Cross, take cover!” Echo warned over the coms. 

The stormtroopers were blown away, no match for the firepower of the Havoc Marauder. Crosshair raised his arm blinking away the dust as the ship approached him, platform lowered. A blast grazed the belly of the Marauder, causing Tech to bank left. 

The troop transport followed its path in a round of poorly aligned shots, missing the ship entirely, and instead hit Crosshair’s building dead on. The red blast struck the building in an explosion of fire, metal, and wood, sending the sniper flying across the roof. 

“CROSSHAIR!” Echo screamed. 

The building crumbled into dust. The ship jerked away, narrowly avoiding another round of blaster fire. Wrecker leaped from the ship into the rubble below. Echo was ready to go follow but a hand grabbed his bicep, holding him back. 

“Wrecker will get him,” Hunter assured. “Tech, be ready to get us out of here.”

Echo glanced back to the rubble, wildly searching for movement of any kind. Echo must have looked really panicked because Hunter gave him a pitiful look and pulled Echo into his arms. 

Between the blurs of red and through the cloud of ash, Wrecker jumped back into the ship, landing in a crash with Crosshair’s limp body cradled in his arms. 

Wrecker gently set Crosshair on the floor and Echo frantically crawled forward. Echo carefully laid his lover’s head in his lap and removed his helmet. Crosshair’s eyes were squeezed shut, anguish pinched across his face. A hand softly brushed away blood trickling down his cheek.

Crosshair’s armor was splintered and melted, bits of metal impaled across his chest. His spaulder and rerebrace on his right arm were completely blown off. The worst was his abdomen, the armor was completely shattered, blood gurgling up and pouring onto the floor. 

Hunter and Wrecker moved quickly to remove what was left of the mutilated armor. Echo was in too much shock to do anything but press his forehead on Crosshair’s, warm tears falling across his riduur’s cheeks. 

The ship shook violently and Echo curled over Crosshair, keeping him secure. 

“Echo!” Hunter grabbed his hand, the one made of flesh, “Put your hands here and press hard.” Hunter situated Echo next to him, guiding his hands to the bloodied bandages hastily wrapped around Crosshair’s stomach. 

Hunter and Wrecker had cut away his shirt, now moving quickly to patch up the burns and open wounds. 

“Don’t let go, you need to put as much pressure as you can.” Echo nodded numbly and Hunter released his hands. “Tech get back here.” 

Echo flinched as he felt broken ribs shift beneath his hands. Crosshair’s breaths were coming in shallow and uneven, slowly fading as the color drained from his face. Crosshair was already on the paler side, but this was unnaturally so. 

“Move,” Tech ordered, pushing Echo aside. “We need more bacta.” 

Wrecker rummaged through the med-pack coming up empty-handed. 

“Check the cabinets,” Tech hastily said, leaning over Crosshair’s body using his weight to add more pressure. It was to no avail. 

“We don’t have anymore.”

“What do you mean we don’t have any more bacta?” Tech’s voice rose in fear. 

Crosshairs breathing hitched. Tech stuck his fingers to his pulse point, ignoring the cold and clamminess of Crosshair’s skin, and worrying about his weak yet rapid heartbeat. 

“Echo, hand me that hypo. Echo?” Tech looked up. 

Echo hadn’t moved from the spot from when Tech shoved him aside. He had his knees drawn up, tearfully staring at Crosshair’s face, too terrified to move. Flashes of the explosion mixed with old memories. Gone were the concerned shouts of Tech and Wrecker. 

_ This is our only chance. We got to stop him. _

The explosion. The Citadel. Hands grabbed him, pulling him away. No, not pulling, shaking. 

“Echo!” Wrecker cried, searching for a response, gripping his brother tighter. 

Echo was in a trance. 

_ Echo!!! _

The pain. What  _ they _ did to his body would never be as bad as what his body did to him. One moment  _ it _ was there, next  _ it _ was gone, though Echo would never know until the Captain freed him from the literal prison of his mind years later. 

“Echo!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When the fuzziness cleared, Echo found himself alone. Wait, not alone. Soft whispers floated from the front cabin. His surroundings came into focus. Crosshair was still laying in the middle of the ship, a blanket covering his frail frame. 

A whimper escaped Echo. He stood up and nearly tripped, a blanket had been wrapped around him too. He pulled it tighter around him and stumbled forward, collapsing in front of Crosshair. 

Crosshair was pale, his lips the slightest tint of blue. Echo leaned his face down, scared of what he won’t hear. And for a moment he didn’t. Suddenly, a soft breath tickled Echo’s cheek, and he nearly cried in relief. 

Echo laid his head on his riduur’s chest listening to his weak breaths, but still-beating heart. 

Footsteps and a warm hand on his shoulder stirred him. He opened his eyes to find Hunter crouching beside him. 

Hunter gently wiped away tears he didn’t know he had and said gently, “We need to talk.”

Hunter eased Echo into a sitting position, understanding his need to stay with Crosshair. The batchers took a seat around him, concern written across their grim faces. Echo’s heart pounded faster in anticipation of what they were about to say. 

“Echo,” Hunter began softly, his voice holding hesitation, “Crosshair isn’t doing good. He’s not- not going to make it through the night in this condition-“

Echo whined, gripping the blanket around Crosshair. Hunter took his other hand, running his thumb across Echo’s skin, and looked him in the eyes. 

“We have made the executive decision to take him to a medical center. There is nothing more we can do for him.”

Traveling to a medical center was dangerous already, but the closest one was on the damned planet they just left, meaning they will have to risk re-entering the planet's atmosphere. The Imperials would be on high alert and ready to shoot them down.

“It’s worth taking the risk. He needs real help, help we can’t provide.” 

Echo swallowed harshly and simply curled into Crosshair. His scent was fading, nearly gone. 

Echo didn’t notice when Hunter squeezed his shoulder before standing and moving to the cockpit. Echo didn’t notice the explosions and evasive maneuvers the Marauder made as it dodged tie fighters and volleys of fire from star destroyers. Echo didn’t notice the relieved cheers of the rest of the batch as they out flew the ties, easing into safe travel towards the medical center. 

Echo’s world became very small. 

However, Echo did notice when Tech placed a cup of hot tea in his hands. As he drank, his nerves eased, slowly feeling more like himself. He could think clearer and the chaos once surrounding him faded into the gentle hum of the engines and ambient chatter of Hunter and Wrecker. 

When they arrived at the medical center, Wrecker quickly, but carefully, swept up Crosshair, and ran inside. Echo barely saw Crosshair as he was rushed on a gurney through double doors. 

Echo tried following them, afraid that was the last time he’d see his riduur, his alpha, but Hunter gently grabbed him and coaxed him away. A nurse showed them to the waiting area, the batch promptly collapsing on the worn grey chairs. Updates trickled in every so often, never telling enough information. 

_ He’s in critical condition. There is a lot of damage to his lungs. He lost too much blood. _

As the hours ticked by, Echo’s anxiety grew. He found himself aimlessly wandering the halls, trying to take his mind off the present and ignoring the worst possible scenarios flooding his thoughts. 

In the end, the doctors stabilized Crosshair and placed him in a bacta tank. Now it was a waiting game. 

Still in Echo’s mind he repeated the dreaded mantra, _ he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead. _

As dawn approached, Hunter left to find some caf in the cafeteria. Wrecker was passed out in a chair and Tech was reprogramming his datapad for the third time that night. 

Echo had to remove himself from the depressing waiting room that only fueled his terrifying thoughts. He leaned his head against the wall of the hallway, taking a deep breath in. 

_ Crosshair is fine. He’s in good hands. _ No scratch that, he is in professional hands, getting real help, unlike the patch jobs the batch often did on themselves. He will be okay.  _ But will he? _

“How are you holding up?” 

Echo turned his head to find Tech standing next to him. 

Echo shrugged, trying to pretend everything was normal and his cyare wasn’t dying. “Not well,” he admited. 

“The doctors gave us another update,” Tech informed. 

Worry swelled through Echo’s chest. “Oh?”

Tech nodded, continuing, “He is stable and looking stronger. They are going to leave him in the tank for a few more hours, but once they pull him out we should be allowed to see him.”

Echo briefly closed his eyes and smiled in relief. “Thank you,” he murmured to no one in particular. 

Tech stood there awkwardly, hands fidgeting. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought against it. “Do you want to come join us?” he asked instead. 

Echo’s hands drifted unconsciously to his stomach, thoughts wandering back to a sign he saw in one of the halls earlier. 

He almost lost Crosshair last night. He had already lost one, and he didn’t know what to do without him. That felt like ages ago. Now he wouldn’t know what he would do without Crosshair.

Echo lost control over his life when the Techno Union took him captive, that is if he ever had any control over his life before that point. The Kaminoans didn’t seem to think so.

And this life inside of him, he’s lost so many before. Echo doesn’t know if he could take another loss. 

He can’t help Crosshair, but there was something he could still do.

“I’ll catch up in a bit. I just need a minute or two alone.” 

Tech nodded his head in understanding. “Take as much time as you need. We’ll be right here if you need us.”

Tech turned and walked back to the waiting room. Once he was out of sight, Echo spun around, taking a nervous breath, and headed down the opposite hall. 

A part of Echo didn’t want to know. He needed to believe that he could carry this child, but if it was so futile, at least he wouldn’t be filled with false hope. 

* * *

A few hours later, just as the doctors said, Crosshair was pulled from the bacta tank and placed in the recovery ward. That’s exactly where the Bad Batch found themselves standing, just outside the door. The wait was agonising, the batch growing more impatient by the second. Wrecker looked ready to punch something, Hunter was staring blankly at the wall and Tech’s hand wouldn’t stop fidgeting. 

Finally, a medic opened the door. “Only one visitor is allowed at a time,” she informed. 

Hunter nudged Echo, “Go see him.”

Echo followed the medic, leading him past rows of beds to the back of the ward. Seeing Crosshair sitting up and smiling at his approaching riduur, Echo’s grief transformed into anger. 

Crosshair shrank back into the pillows as Echo’s face turned red. 

“How dare you? You’re not supposed to die! No- you’re not allowed to die!” Echo screamed. “You promised me that you were going to be safe, you reckless di’kut. I-“

Crosshair pulled Echo into his arms. Echo choked on his words and broke down, his back heaving uncontrollably. “Please don’t leave me,” he whispered. 

Crosshair’s heart instantly shattered. He ran his fingers through Echo’s hair, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“You can’t promise that,” Echo sobbed. 

“Oh, Echo,” Crosshair sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Echo whined and muttered, “I was so scared.” 

Crosshair gripped his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m alright love. I’m alive.”

Cross reached up and brushed away the tears rolling down Echo’s face and he leaned into the touch. Echo smiled, closing his eyes briefly. When Echo opened his eyes, they were teary, but bright. They stayed that way for a while, Echo bent over the bed and Crosshair consoling him, until Echo erupted into another round of tears. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Cross asked, his hands traveling up and down Echo’s back. “I promise you, I'm okay.” 

Echo slowly brought up his prosthetic hand, a piece of flimsi gripped tightly. He handed it to Crosshair, who cautiously took it. 

He looked at Echo bewildered. “Is this... is this our-“

Echo smiled and nodded, more tears spilling from his eyes. “It’s our baby.” 

Cross looked back to the photo, feeling his own eyes begin to sting. “Our baby.” He exhaled softly. 

Echo grasped his hand. “We’re having a girl. The doctors said she is healthy and developing okay and oh- she’s a girl,” he rambled. “Oh, I guess I already said that.”

Cross covered his mouth, “We’re having a little girl?” 

There was no more holding back. Crosshair pulled Echo into a sloppy kiss, salty tears pouring down both of their faces. 

Crosshair patted beside him, inviting Echo onto the bed. Echo happily obliged, carefully laying next to Crosshair as to not jostle his injuries. Crosshair wrapped an arm around him, drawing circles on Echo’s shoulder. Echo snuggled close to his husband feeling warm and safe. 

The world wasn’t ripped out from beneath his feet this time. 

  
  



End file.
